The Prisoner
by p0g0b0y
Summary: The story of the prisoner continues. I'll keep updating as much as possible. Please, R&R. If you read it just say something.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

For what felt like the thousandth time I woke up. Again in that dank cage in what seemed to be the darkest corner of the yeerk pool. Again waking to the sight of several dracon beam barrels, always steadily aimed at my head through the cage bars. Again to the screams of the hundreds of other humans who, every three days, caught a glimpse of my life.

I groaned. The biostasis had warn out, and I was left to feel the fresh scars left from the latest "experiments" performed on me while I was under. I hadn't eaten real food in months; they did something during biostasis to keep me alive. Somehow they gave me nutrients directly, through my blood or something. I was kept alive but my stomach still writhed in my gut, screaming for something to fill it.

I checked to see what they had done to me this time. There were almost always burn marks on my palm, punctures from where they took blood or whatever it was they took from me, bruises on my wrists and ankles. Same old same old.

That was my life for over two months. I would have told you my name if I could remember it, because I really had no idea who I was at that time. I knew other things, you know, like names of other people and things, places, language. I knew that my guards weren't normal. These Hork-bajir, and the other creatures I'd seen around the yeerk pool, were definitely alien. That this satanic ritual of people depositing their yeerks in the pool, being locked in cages, and then pulled back into slavery by their yeerk was not right. Not normal. But God help me if I knew my name, or even when I had arrived at this place. Or why I had all this "special treatment": a solitary cage, 24/7 guards. The yeerks were definitely doing tests on me every time I went under, but I didn't know what kind. I did have some idea _why_ they were doing tests though.

I had been having these dreams, though I don't know weather they were dreams or memories, over the past few nights. Usually they felt like dreams. Other times they felt more real than the hell I was living through every day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I opened my eyes to the greens and browns of a forest. Light filtered through the canopy, softly lighting the area around me. Birds were chirping and the wind was rustling the branches and leaves above my head.

I hear the crunch of leaves behind me and I turned. Instantly the blood drained from my face, because cutting through the undergrowth not ten feet away were three huge creatures, covered in blades. All three pairs of their piercing eyes were drilling into my skull. I turned and run but it was no use. In three bounds they had caught up to me and a solid kick from one of their talon like feet sent me flying to the leaves. I was too stunned to struggle, but just looked up as two of them grab me and lift me upright. One of them began talking into a z-space communicator for backup. The other two Hork-bajir held me tightly by my bare arms. And then…

I begin to loose all feelings of weakness. I felt as though I had just shed a lead trench coat and gown another foot and a half. The three Hork-bajir begin to stare in wonder, then in fear, as my skin changed to a shade of green, then cracked like a dried lake bed and erupted into scales. I looked at my hands, sharpening into claws, my armsr rippling as muscle piled onto muscle. My theigh bone shrunk, heel raised up, shin streatched. My shoes split open as my toes melded into three. And then became too big to fit into my shoes: "Streeeeaaaatch- Rip!" the toes burst out. I had grown a tail! I could feel my neck becoming more flexible, longer.

The two Hork-bajir holding me must have known what was coming next, because they let go of my arms. And then they flew out. "fewwwt!" Blades erupt from my head, my wrists, my elbows, ankles, tail, knees. Huge, boney, insanely sharp blades nearly covered my entire body. arms and legs.

I think at that moment, I and the three other Hork-bajir realized the same thing. I was sheer muscle. My reflexes were like a cat's. I had Power! And then at the same moment we all moved. I lunged at one of my would be captors, slashing with my wrist blades, but I was new to this body, and clumsy. I missed the Hork-bajir, who merely sidestepped my attack and tripped me. The other ran from behind and grabbed my arms. I tied to whip my head around, catch one of them with the blades on top, but the first grabbed me by the neck and pressed a dracon beam to my temple. The third put down the z-space communicator and chuckled.

"Huh. So the Andalite bandits aren't andalites after all. The visser will be pleased none the less." He nodded to the Hork-bajir holding me by the throat. "Do it. We don't need any more trouble tonight." I looked up at the Hork-bajir holding me, who gave me a nightmarish grin, and then he pulled the trigger-

"Clang!" My eyes open as the Hork-bajir guards step into my cage, dracons leveled still leveled at my head. "Did I wake you, Human pudjaf?" one sneered. He pulled me to my feet and blindfolded me. We walked for a long time but stayed in the yeerk pool, judging by the screams. Finally I was brought inside a building where two Hork-bajir grabbed me, threw me onto a table, and held me there. I could hear a buzzing sound over my head that grew louder and louder until I could see through the blindfold a green light getting brighter and brighter. At the last second the Hork-bajir release me, just before a white flash, then blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I normally didn't dream during biostasis. Normally the light flashed and the next thing I know I'm on the floor of my cage again. This time was different. I actually dreamed the whole time I was under, or, was it even dreams? They were flashes of visions, and weather they were dreams or memories I didn't know, but either way they were entirely convincing. Because when that light flashed, I wasn't on that table anymore.

I opened my eyes and glared at the alarm clock buzzing in my face. I made a half hearted swat at the off button and missed. I sat up and quelled the barrage of sound. Using a hand on the wall to guide myself I wandered down the hall to the kitchen. A lady was sitting there at the counter with her coffee, our dog laying by her feet and smiling up at me. I wandered over to the cabinet to pull out some cereal and looked out of the window.

We lived on the edge of the state park, almost in the mountains, but not quite, and I would usually watch for hawks and deer and things wandering into the open or flying over head while I ate breakfast. Usually I wouldn't see too much. Today was different. As I sat there eating my Life a hawk's lazy circle came into view through the window. I leaned over to watch it. It seemed to be looking for something, which was weird, because it looked like a buzzard or a red tailed hawk, and those raptors usually hunt from trees. I watched it combing the forest with its piercing eyes, and then to my amazement, it folded its wings and plummeted into the woods. I sat further still on my seat, hoping to see the result of its fall, and to my joy and horror I saw what it hit. My eyes followed the path of the hawk until they came upon a… I didn't even know what to call it. It was tall, green, muscular, and had blades all over its body. It was clutching where eyes would be with both hands, and green blood was seeping through its fingers. I saw the hawk again, now using it's momentum to carry it away from its victim, a distinct green color on it's talons. Seeing this bizarre chain of events, I did what anyone in their right mind would do. Forgetting my breakfast I dashed out the back door towards the forest, where the monster had wandered back into. Once outside I could hear much more. There were cries of pain, roars, the screech of the hawk, and even the crack of what sounded like a bull whip coming from the woods. Hearing the sounds I stopped, but there was something telling me to go on. Something urged me into those woods. The noise was dying down now, as if the battle that had raged so recently had subsided, and out of curiosity I pushed thought the underbrush so see the remains of the battle.

There were many of those monsters, lying in various positions on the forest floor. Most of them had claw and teeth marks on them. Some had clean cuts, even through their long necks or arms. There was a rustling besides me and I turned to see a wolf and grizzly bear, side by side, running off into the woods.

I woke up from these images to pain. Scorching, burning, mind numbing pain coming from ever corner of my body. It was so intense I could barely breathe without pitiful sobs escaping my throat. I curled up into the fetal position, and I heard the Hork-bajir guards laugh. I began to black out and the last thing I remembered was a voice in my head saying, Well well well, so he was worth kept alive after all… 


End file.
